


Zoom of Earth 835

by ProwlSIC



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexuality, COVID-19, Embedded Images, First Post, No Incest, No pitchforks please, Nor will this be WestAllen, Please read, Should I save eddie, Speedforce lives, Thinly-veiled Self-Insert, This will not be Allen/OC, no Flashpoint, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlSIC/pseuds/ProwlSIC
Summary: In most worlds, Zoom is a villain and The Flash a hero. This is not most worlds. Artemis Zolomon,AKA Zoom, protector of Earth 835, has found herself in a world not her own. How will Team Flash react to the doppelganger of a murderer? Read to find out.Please read. It's nowhere near finished, and it's my first work, and probably crap, but please read. Constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be deleted.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, NOT WESTALLEN, OC & Barry Allen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	1. Enter Zoom

She was running.

Running was a drug to speedsters, and one she was happy to indulge in. The wind rushing past her (or her rushing past it), and her lightning searing the air behind her, that was her heaven. But running that fast, is risky. Dangerous. The slightest distraction, the slightest error, could mean disaster, and one with painful consequences. She turns right, hard, planting her outside foot to prevent skidding. Success. _No new bruises tonight._ She thinks, smiling, then accelerates into a straightaway, navy suit haloed by the blue electricity crackling over it. Reality **warps** , and hole in the air (a _breach,_ a part of her whispers,) appears front of her. She’s not running anymore. 

She’s falling.


	2. Enter Zoom Pt. 2 (Enter Iris West)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the season finale. Also no Flashpoint, Flashpoint is dumb. He’s the dumbest genius I’ve ever heard of.

Zoom came to in stages. First the sporadic twitching of black-clad limbs, then grey eyes flutter, before opening fully. Her surroundings are unfamiliar, a small square room, with three textured blue walls and one made of what appears to be glass. Standing unsteadily, the speedster raps on the glass with her fist, lightly first, then harder. No dice. _Impenetrable_ , she thinks. She needs to move, and two steps from one side of the cage to another is small. Too small. Much too small for a speedster, creatures designed in body and mind for _motion_. She paces, thoughts racing. _One, two, turn, one, two, turn._ Over and over, until she flops against the wall that faces the exit with her legs splayed in front of her. Slender fingers drumming lightly on the floor, she resolves to wait.

_Flashback:_

_She’s falling. There is no ground, only eerie blue-gray not-clouds swirling about her, and views of realities not her own, then another breach opens up in front of her. Hitting the ground hard, she lays still, stunned. Rising unsteadily to her feet, she looks around. It's dark, but her vision compensates, and she can make out people, several humans and two speedsters, one in red, and another dressed in a suit eerily like Zoom’s own pinned down by a creature (a _Time Wraith_ , that part of her corrects,) as he shrivels. The red-clad speedster turns, facing her as the Wraiths drag her look-alike away, and she freezes. _Flash_. A wave of emotion rushes over her. Pain—bending- **Breaking** —blackness—numb—can’t-feel-my-legs—helpless— _ **fear**_. _“He’s back. How is he back? When did he...” _Slapping a hand over her mouth, she manages to cut off the words, but not the whimper that emerges a second later. Her core responds to her fear, and lightning crackles over her skin in a vain attempt to protect her. She tamps down the reaction, but it’s too late. The glow has caught The Flash’s attention. He’s spotted her, for real this time. She tenses, ready to run _'to fight, or to flee?'_ she wonders, before she feels a distinct prick in her shoulder. She glances down, world already swirling. _Tranque dart._ She reaches up for it, but the tranquilizer has already began its work, and her hands fail to make purchase on the dart. She reaches for her Speed, but it's dampened, still there, but unusable. The world starts to fade, and she staggers. She only has time for one last thought before the world goes black._ Fuck. 

Present:

The sound of footsteps draws Zoom from her musings. Looking up, Zoom sees a woman walking towards her cell. Zoom stands, the woman coming to a stop in front of her cell.

Zoom speaks first, cutting off the other woman. “Who are you, and why am I here?” Her voice is deep, almost demonic, due to the vibration of her vocal chords.

The woman looks confused, then irritated. “My name is Iris West, and you killed Henry Allen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized how awesome it feels to end on a cliffhanger. So in my headcannon, speedsters have a pseudo-organ called a core, composed of their speed. A secondary ‘speedster brain’ with instincts specific to speedsters. The defensive maneuver would be lightning over the body while stationary. A visible deterrent from approaching. There is a similar threat maneuver, but instead of being close to the body, the lightning lashes out violently. Comments will make this sadly-not-a-speedster very happy. Thank you for reading, if you even read this note. Which, you probably won’t. Also. Should I save Eddie? Yes? No? Put it in the comments and we shall see. Also, I’ve said this several times. This Fic will not be WestAllen in ANY capacity besides platonic or familial.


	3. Just an Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it’s crap. In my defense, it’s late at night, and the editor I used was the scratch editor on an iPad, and it took 5 mins to make the screen move. Just an idea I’m toying with if Zoom manages to earn Team Flash’s trust before this pandemic ends. Picture of (male) Zoom is not mine, I just took pictures off of the internet, and layered them.

I will figure out how to imbed this flaming pile of dog poo later. You can view it here.

[Stupid Zoom & Covid-19 joke/image thing. :)](https://www.quotev.com/story/12691128/Just-an-image-that-I-want-to-put-in-ao3)

(The mask says “Be a hero: wear a mask.”)

Imma go to bed now. It’s late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk. That’s literally all that happens. Sorry if Iris is out of character, this is my first fic and I haven’t watched the show in a while.

“Who?” Zoom queried. “I’m afraid I don’t know anyone by that name, Ms. West.” The speedster shifted her weight, fidgeting with her cuffs.

“Henry Allen. The man you murdered in front of his son,” Iris snarled, arms crossed.

“How long was I out?” Zoom asked, canting her head queryingly.

Iris responded instantly. For a non-speedster, anyway. “Don’t change the subject.” Her voice had a viciousness that would have been terrifying if Artemis hadn’t faced down serial killers before.

“It’s relevant. Please answer the question,” Zoom responded placatingly.

“Five hours. You were unconscious for five hours,” The black haired woman answered.

“Well, I have been here for five hours and maybe ten minutes. Where even  _ is  _ here, anyway?” The speedster questioned, accidentally hitting the off switch for her modulator.

“You're in S.T.A.R. Labs. You know this. Quit the act,” she snapped, crossing her arms in frustration.

“This is S.T.A.R. Labs? Didn’t it blow up?” Zoom inquired, failing to notice that her voice was partially unmasked.

Iris froze. Zoom’s voice wasn’t deep enough to be Hunter’s, and looking closer, she noted that this speedster was looking  _ up  _ at her, rather than down. “I’ll be right back,” Iris spoke, reeling, as she left, a heavy door sliding into place behind her.

_ Well, there goes that plan,  _ Zoom mused. She settled into the position she had been in originally, legs splayed, back leaning against the wall.  _ Guess all I can do is wait, what with being locked in a box and all. Like, I like blue, but padded walls? Why? I’m not a mental patient.  _ Her stomach rumbled loudly, derailing that train of thought.  _ Food would be nice. Really should have refilled my snack pockets, though. Then I wouldn’t be hungry.  _

————————Line break brought to you by typing at 11 pm!———yay——————

“Guys, I don’t think that’s Zoom in the cell. Or at least the one we know.” Iris spoke, having composed herself during the short walk to the Cortex.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queryingly is a word, and google can fight me on it.
> 
> Might get rid of the chapters that are useless like the Notifications one and the “be a hero, wear a mask” one. Or move it to the notes, for whatever brave/stupid people who actually read them. If you are reading this, have an imaginary brownie, because chocolate chip cookies are nasty, and you’d kill me if I sent you sugar cookies.
> 
> Have a good day. Sorry it took so long, I knew I should write, but I am a master at procrastination. Or at least I will be. Tomorrow. :) Comment if you liked it, or even if you didn’t. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows, then deleted, so none of those, please.


End file.
